T H E - G I R L - W H O - C R I E D - W O L F
by MKSS
Summary: "You've got to be joking."  He sighed, long and deep. "I wish I was. Trust me." At this she scoffed, disbelief in her gaze. "How can you possibly expect me to trust a snake like you?"  His eyes suddenly flashed gold. "I believe it's werewolf, granger."
1. 1

There he was again.

That slimy, cruel, pathetic excuse of a man.

She watched him slick back his already perfectly styled hair, threading his pale fingers through white blonde strands with ridiculous grace, frustrating her to her core. No one so annoying and evil should be allowed to be this handsome and desirable. Especially irritating, supremacist pureblooded prats.

She tried her absolute best to look anywhere in the great hall, even towards Ron who was stuffing his mouth with a chicken leg, which was a welcome distraction at this point, yet even that wasn't enough to tear her gaze away from the blonde slytherin. Which in hindsight was completely odd, considering how much she loathed his presence. For some unfathomable reason, she felt drawn to him somehow. Sure, she had found him passable back during their earlier years at school. But this sensation, this magnetic pull was another matter entirely. It sounded bonkers. The last thing she expected coming back to Hogwarts for their last year was to find Draco Malfoy attractive. As if he could hear her thoughts or sense her stare, the blonde turned his attention towards her, his grey eyes immediately locking onto her brown ones. The room's noise suddenly fell away and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks at getting caught red handed staring at him. Still, she couldn't look away. Merlin's sake she wanted to but there was that pull again, effectively shutting off all reason, pushing her to keep looking. Strangely enough, he didn't laugh or make a scene. Instead he returned her curious gaze with one of his own. Except his eyes held something else in them. Something...heated...hungry…

"You alright there Hermione?"

She jumped a little at the sound of her name, her gaze shifting to a pair of green eyes instead of piercing grey.

Harry's brows were furrowed as he spoke, clearly worried as to why she was looking at the snakes instead of enjoying the night with the rest of her fellow lions.

"Of course harry. Why wouldn't I be?"

An innocent smile tugged at her lips, hopefully hiding the fact she was busy locking eyes with one of the most notorious males in the entire school.

"I dunno with you Mione. You seemed pretty focused on-"

Ron groaned at this and interrupted Harry before she would have to answer any humiliating questions.

"When is she ever out of focus mate?"

The redhead of the group chuckled at his own remark before continuing. This time, with a lollipop dangling from his lips, courtesy of Luna lovegood who was giving out free sweets in celebration of the grimbledoyles no longer being extinct.

"Especially when we're back in these boring old classrooms. Mione's head is probably thinking about how to get top marks, get the head girl badge and read the whole library before Christmas break."

The brunette rolled her eyes but did nothing to rebut his claims. In fact, she had every intention to follow through with everything Ron had said. Now that the war was finally over, she could concentrate on less life threatening goals. Such as getting stellar grades which will look extremely good on her application and resumes. Thus ensuring her future whether it was at the ministry or to pursue a teaching career here at the school where she learned everything from waving a wand to help in defeating the dark lord.

However, the red head's underlying insinuation that she was nothing but a boring book worm made her feel a bit sore.

"Well at least I'm concentrating on something besides what I put into my mouth." She gestured to the large quantities of food piled high on his plate with her fork, emphasizing her point.

Ron bristled at the obvious insult, his ears turning red at her prickly words and the badly concealed laughter of their housemates.

Hermione knew it was wrong yet she couldn't help but feel vindicated at their response. Serves him right for always presuming she was nothing but a younger version of their beloved librarian. Just when she was about to taste her own lollipop, her best friend replied, a cruel glint in his eye and a challenging tilt of his lips.

"Oh definitely mione'. You never put anything into that mouth."

The silence that followed Ron's crude statement was deafening. Almost the entire gryffindor table hushed at their conversation, cleary waiting for the brunette to respond with either a punch or a very painful hex directed at one of her best friend's nether regions.

Her fork clattered onto the table.

The lion within her roared at his utter gall and demanded retribution, all sharp teeth and wicked claws.

Rows between them were normal yet this was very vulgar in nature but that wasn't enough to deter her. Besides, she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"My attention is required elsewhere Ron. Like important matters such as education. Besides, I actually use the head on my shoulders, not the one between my legs." She primly replied before popping the lollipop into her mouth.

If Ron's face was flushed before, it was absolutely flaming now. The entire table was quiet, glancing between the two much like how one would observe a wizarding duel. Yet instead of spells these two used words to combat one another. And because the ammunition was that of a verbal kind, Ron had no chance of winning. At least, that's what Hermione told herself repeatedly. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't counting on him bringing up their previous sexual encounters or rather, lack thereof to the table.

A vicious look appeared on his face, making him seem a far cry from the sweet, blushing boy that had once made butterflies erupt in her belly. He let out a harsh laugh, one devoid of any humor and full of anger.

"At least now I know why you never did put out with me Mione'. Too prudish and naive in matters other than your beloved books."

Her brown eyes narrowed at his statement and heat crept up into her cheeks at the snickers her fellow housemates let out. This only fueled her ire even more, pushing her to be relentless in their verbal spar.

"You're mistaken Ron."

She picked up her books, satchel and got to her feet. Throwing him a glare coupled with a mischievous smirk that mocked the redhead even further.

"I am neither a prude nor naive."

She didn't notice how basically every head in the great hall was turned to their quarrel. Not even a particular blonde with grey eyes.

"I didn't put out because I wasn't impressed with how you used your _head_. I suppose I have _bigger_ standards that you simply couldn't live up to." The brunette ended her brazen reply with an innocent doe eyed look and a shrug of her shoulders before proceeding out of the room with her head held high, basking in the woops of laughter and cheers from those listening in.

On the other side of the room, Blaise Zabini raised his glass in a silent salute to the fiery witch who had just left the vicinity, respect evident in his gaze.

"That was interesting. Wouldn't you say so Theo?"

The male next to him chuckled darkly before responding.

"Bloody hell mate, that was downright vicious. How is she in a pack of lions again? Seems a little too cruel and smart if you ask me."

Nott took a swig of his pumpkin juice then licked his lips clean. Blaise caught how the other boy's eyes lingered on the door where the brunette had just walked through.

"Don't."

Theo's eyes immediately locked onto his, feigning innocence.

"Don't what?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"She's-"

"Muggle born? No one gives a shite about that ever since the war ended. Hell, she's a war heroine for crying out loud."

"No. It's not that. It's actually-"

This time Theodore was the one who rolled his eyes.

"Is it because she's part of Potter's gang? I dunno if you've noticed mate but they're not exactly on the best of terms right now." He gestured to the gryffindor table where Potter was trying to calm down Weasley. Much to no avail if the redhead's fuming and blotchy face was any indication.

"No."

Blaise's simple reply and blank expression did nothing but irritate Nott even further.

"Care to explain then?"

"I've been trying to yet i was so rudely interrupted each time." He gave a pointed glance at Theodore, who held his hands up in his defense with a sheepish look on his face, before continuing.

"She's taken."

At this Nott's eyes widened.

"You've got to be joking there mate."

Blaise gave him a deadpan expression, looking the epitome of seriousness.

"Besides Weasley?"

Theodore was honestly surprised by this bit of news. His eyebrows raised at the knowledge of gryffindor's princess being remotely close to anyone who wasn't bookish, her housemate or the boys she was seemingly inseparable with.

Which of course made her all the more appealing to him. If there was anything Theodore nott enjoyed, it was a chase. And he had a feeling that Hermione granger wasn't the type to simply give in to a few honeyed words or bewitched letters. No, she was much too level headed for that. Only a man can make her cave in to human desires such as pleasure. Of course, he had every intention to be that bloke who made the innocent bookworm into a sexy wanton little witch.

Theo smirked at Blaise and spoke, confidence dripping from every syllable.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll simply take her from that bloke then."

For the first time in their whole conversation, Blaise smiled. His look was pitying as if he was torn between humoring or feeling bad for him.

"Good luck with that one mate."

He tipped his head and eyed their housemate at the far end of their table.

"Because I reckon Draco isn't going to like you taking what's his."

Theo shifted his gaze and made eye contact with the Malfoy heir. Silver eyes clashed with his own and he had a sinking feeling that Drack knew exactly what the content of their conversation was.

He swallowed at the expression on the blonde's face. It seemed almost feral. How his lips were pulled up ever so slightly over his teeth, as if he were snarling.

"Seems like this year is going to be very interesting." Blaise commented before taking another bite of his cherry pie.

...

Hermione rounded the corner of the hallway, turning sharply on her heel and ignoring the heat behind her eyes.

"Annoying prat." She muttered, wiping at the tears that threatened to fall.

Although she knew that she had won their petty argument, she still felt rather awful. In a sense every insult was a blow to her ego and looking back on it now, as she seeked refuge in her favorite alcove hidden from prying eyes, it hurts because deep down she knew Ron was right. When they had attempted to go beyond kissing, Hermione would immediately clamp her thighs down against his insistent hand, denying him entrance and friction he so desperately craved. It wasn't that she didn't want sex. Actually she had touched herself and learned exactly what her body needed to reach that pinnacle of pleasure. If her own fingers can create such delicious sensations what more a man's touches and attentions? But for some unfathomable reason, things never escalated between them. Frustration, not the sexual kind, would build within her and she'd find an excuse, anything really, to push away and leave. This of course led to him getting equally frustrated which ended with him feeling unfulfilled then insecure as to why she left him high and dry. Hermione didn't know the explanation herself so they never spoke openly about it. It all started quite recently actually. Right after the war, she thought that things would get even easier between them. Especially after their passionate and sudden kiss in the Chamber of secrets. However, it seems that her attraction and desire to be with Ron in a more romantic sense had simply fizzled out.

Her train of thought stopped abruptly when she came to her secret place. Down a spiral staircase, behind a wooden door was her favorite place, excluding the library, in the entire castle. It was small, had a large window with an even larger ledge where she would sit on, her upper body leaning against the window pane. The glass itself was inked a variety of colors that shifted and changed matching to the weather outside. At the moment it was a rainy afternoon so the glass was a cool artic blue, casting a bluish tint around the entire area. She found this alcove once when finding a place to study during her third year with her time turner. Since then it's been her safe haven. Especially since no one seemed to know of its existence. However, for once it was occupied by a person other herself. What made things even stranger was the fact it was Draco Malfoy who was currently sitting on the floor, his eyes closed and breathing heavy, with one leg propped up. He was leaning against the wall and had an arm on the leg that was bent at the knee, perfecting a relaxed yet effortlessly sexy look. As usual his hair was impeccable and Merlin, he even smelled good! Hermione internally slapped herself for checking him out once again in the span of an hour. She clearly needed to get a hold of herself.

"May I help you?" He drawled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

For once she had no reply.

Completely bewildered by the mere sight of a napping draco and a bit dazed by her argument with one of her best mates left her out of sorts.

The blonde finally looked at her, his eyes still half lidded, making him look even more appealing if that was even possible.

She wondered how he would look if he was in the throes of passion, on top of a woman, pumping his hips...

Bloody hell she definitely needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Speechless Granger?"

His smirk and mocking tone snapped her out of her reverie.

"Actually Malfoy, I wanted to get some reading done however it seems like this room is occupied so if you will excuse me…"

Before she could even turn around, he was on his feet and...growling?

"No."

Her brow arched at his gruff reply, suddenly regaining her spark from earlier.

Who was he to tell her no?

It seems like every male wanted to be a prat and annoy the hell out of her today.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your games Malfoy."

He smirked at her reply and merely walked towards her. Even clothed in the lose and dark robes, Hermione found him sinfully attractive.

Again, she found herself wondering why Draco sodding Malfoy could suddenly get her knickers wet.

"Oh really? Could've fooled me. It looked like you were definitely playing with your boyfriend earlier."

A wall came up behind her, cool and smooth against her back, which had begun to feel hot underneath all her robes.

"First of all, Ron is not my boyfriend."

Malfoy's smirk widened at this bit of information. As if he was somewhat pleased at finding out she was single. This of course irritated her even more. She can practically hear every insult regarding her lack of appeal and therefore cannot get laid or into a relationship, coming from that mouth of his.

"Secondly, I was not playing. I was simply proving a point and stating facts."

A dark chuckle reached her ears as the blonde stepped even closer and caged her within his arms. His palms were flat on the wall on either side of her face, which at this point was quite flushed at their close proximity. He had to hunch if he wanted their faces to be level because she was so petite compared to his tall form.

"You're nervous." He stated smugly.

"Hardly! I'm too busy being disgusted by your mere presence." She scoffed, adding an eye roll to her statement for emphasis.

"Tch...I wasn't aware that the oh so pure gryffindors lied."

His nose suddenly and very gently brushed against hers, thoroughly shocking Hermione. If someone told her that she would be fighting with one of her best mates and getting all hot and bothered by one of the most annoying prats in the school, she would immediately call for Madam Pomfrey's medical expertise. However, it seems that today is full of surprises. Another would be the simple fact that she did not want to pull away. If anything, she wanted to respond and lock her hands around his neck, dragging him closer.

Get a hold of yourself you hormonal adolescent!

Something was definitely up here. Some hex or love potion. There was no way she was imagining snogging Draco Malfoy unless she was under some sort of enchantment.

"Believe what you want Malfoy. Just let me go. It's sickening to be this close to you."

She remained unmoving and did her absolute best to appear miffed. Yet deep down, a part of her revelled at their proximity and found it was actually still too much.

"Another lie."

His confidence was maddening.

So was his scent.

Sandalwood. Citrus. Salted caramel.

"Just shut it. I'm leaving whether you like it or not."

Despite her instinct to stay, she brought up her hands to push against his chest, effectively placing some breathing room between them.

"Like I said earlier Granger."

Her eyes locked with his.

"No."

Her brow twitched in irritation.

"No what?"

An amused expression appeared on his angular face for a split second before turning dark and intense once more.

"No you're not leaving."

She almost threw up her hands in exasperation.

"And why not?"

His short, simple reply made her eyes widen and her jaw, quite literally, drop.

"Because you're mine. And I like to keep what's mine always around."

This was when Hermione granger had come to the conclusion that the war had left long term effects of Malfoy's brain.

"...right. Anyways, as I was saying, I'm going to leave now…"

The brunette attempted to inch her way to the exit but he wouldn't let her leave the cage of his arms, leaning even closer which resulted with her arms bent at the elbow as he lessened the space between them.

"I'm not sure you heard me Granger. I said-"

"I heard you perfectly well Malfoy. I'm just choosing to ignore it."

"But i'm being serious."

"About what? Fancying me? You, Draco Malfoy pureblood prince of Slytherin are interested in a _mudblood_?"

The word left a sour taste in her mouth and the scar on her arm stung just a little but still she said it, wanting to prove that he couldn't possibly mean what he just said.

"If that mudblood is my mate then the answer is yes."

The silence that stretched between them following his rather fervent statement lasted ages.

She stared at him.

A minute passed between them and still he didn't laugh or break eye contact.

Another moment passed before she couldn't take it anymore.

"You've got to be joking."

He sighed, long and deep.

"I wish I was. Trust me."

At this she scoffed, disbelief in her gaze.

"How can you possibly expect me to trust a snake like you?"

His eyes suddenly flashed gold.

"I believe it's werewolf, granger."

...

AN : Just a story I'm trying out. Review and tell me what ya think :3


	2. 2

The war had been fucking hell for Draco.

Fear and dread were always present, seeping him of his energy. The mark on his arm burned, a clear reminder of the damnation he signed himself up for. And everywhere he turned he saw death and madness. Whether it was a death eater torturing some muggleborn in his living room or a mass killing in a muggle square.

The snake bastard wanted everyone to suffer. Just varying degrees. His loyal followers still had to earn their keep and bled considerably less, however they were still tortured nonetheless if they were to fail. Unfortunately for him, that's what he and his family did.

It all started when he was tasked to murder Albus Dumbledore. When he didn't, his life and his family's name was deemed unworthy in their Dark Lord's eyes. Thankfully they were still above the muggleborns but not as high in the proverbial food chain because of their many failures. This angered his father but at some point, he knew that fear had begun to take root in both his parents which eventually overshadowed any need or desire to be closer to Voldemort. Fucking allegience be damned. That snake's cause was not worth dying for.

So when he saw that pale face turn to ash, he felt giddy with relief.

Finally.

Freedom.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

Seems like Karma really is a bitch.

Days after the war ended, he woke up to blinding pain, the horrifying sound of flesh tearing, the disgusting sensation of blood seeping into his clothes and bed. All courtesy of Greyback, one of the Dark Lord's most vicious followers. Red covered his body and that animal's sharp teeth which were glinting under the moonlight in a feral smile. That one look made anger boil in the pit of his stomach. That bastard was enjoying this.

Passing on his curse and damaging him for good. He felt cold fear sink into his stomach at what that bite meant. The wound meant nothing to him, not even the vengeful act which landed the werewolf in Azkaban for life. It was what that bite would do to him and possibly his family.

Soon enough he felt the effects.

What hurt the most was the pain.

It was excruciating, having to turn each full moon. Leaving his pale, human form for another lethal, unfeeling one.

His bones snapped and rearranged themselves again and again with him howling in pain like the animal he was.

And the hunger was a constant feeling.

Much like anger and lust.

He had fits where furniture ended up in pieces scattered around the room for the house elves to clean up. And the women...none of them seemed to sate his need. Sure, he'd be up and ready once he'd find a witch he found attractive but the sex was never satisfying and he never climaxed. Not once. This didn't just give him the major case of blue balls, it drove him mad.

No matter how beautiful the woman or experienced she was, none of them could ever get him off. And it was all because of a bushy haired, brown eyed bookworm of a witch.

Draco remembered that day quite vividly.

After being bitten by a werewolf and treated at St. Mungo's, he had to purchase some potions, extremely strong ones, to help with the pain of transforming. Unfortunately the medic witches didn't approve of such aids therefore he had to find some help from Knockturn alley.

After acquiring the necessary items, he quickly made his way through the many turns and corners of the wizarding shops, fully intent to leave without attracting any unwanted attention. After all, he wasn't exactly popular given his family's involvement in the war. Yes, they were pardoned thanks to his mother but not exactly welcomed or celebrated like certain witches and wizards.

Just as he was about to apparate, he heard a familiar voice.

"Must I really go in? You both know how much I dislike the sport."

Draco saw the brunette make a sweeping gesture towards the shop window where brooms of every size and color were being displayed.

"Seriously Mione'. You'd think after spending so much time with Krum you'd like quidditch a little bit more." George called out before speeding into the store, successfully avoiding a bat bogey hex from the youngest and only female weasley of the group.

"Don't mind him. Practically all the males in the family are idiots."

The brunette laughed at this and smirked at Ron who was rebelling against his sister's statement, already listing down instances that he had shown intelligence.

However as amusing and loud as everyone was, the Malfoy heir couldn't focus on anything or anyone that wasn't Hermione Granger.

Love at first sight wasn't something he believed in. But this sensation, this was damn close.

Everything around him seemed to blur and she was the only one defined and real.

At that moment, he knew that she was his.

Without thinking he inhaled deeply, catching her scent and savoring every second of it.

Vanilla. Roses. Nectar.

It's as if a switch had been flipped in his mind. That instinct to kill, hurt and rage suddenly disappeared, leaving only a comforting silence that gave him a sense of peace he had thought was lost to him forever.

She faced him then, her beautiful face making something inside him ache.

Bloody hell.

That night, after apparating immediately to the Manor, he researched. Hours were spent reading thick tomes and volumes about lycanthropy. He found some useful information like how werewolves had an alpha male, unless of course that wolf travelled alone. In this case he was literally a lone wolf so reading tips as how to overcome an alpha male was not really what he was looking for. When sunlight soon peeked through the curtains, he finally came across what he was looking for.

Werewolf mates.

His eyes eagerly read the chapter, absorbing every word and phrase then committing it to memory.

_Werewolves have been known to be very territorial. Not just to their surroundings or prey buy also, and especially, their mate. Each wolf has one. Although not every wolf is able to chance upon their mate in their lifetime, those that do find theirs are extremely possessive. At the moment of their birth as a werewolf, many emotions course through them. Most will be violent and negative and the only way to truly placate such feelings is to either kill or make contact with their other half. The cause of such inner turmoil is due to the contrasting desires within the body and mind. The human and wolf share one form where the wolf is constantly asserting for dominance, to inhabit both mind and body. The only time when the human counterpart is the most vulnerable is the full moon which is why change is inevitable and extremely painful. The more congruent, meaning if both minds are in tune with one another, the less pain. Yet the side effect would be less distinction between man and wolf. Therefore most inflicted with Lycanthropy attempt to locate their mate. Because in this act, both the man and wolf are one in making the decision on their chosen one. Mates are not chosen by the conscious mind alone. Rather, they are selected by the inner wolf along with its human counterpart. Once both parties find suitable traits in a particular male/female, the bonding begins. Such a process may either be extremely pleasurable or painful. The latter may occur if the two do not consumate and the wolf is unable to mark their mate as theirs completely. The mating ritual starts with-_

Draco cut his reading short, burying his head in his hands.

Hermione Granger, gryffindor's prudish princess, was his mate.

Fucking hell.

...

Coming to terms with having the bushy haired bookworm as his mate was a long process. Not necessarily difficult due to the yearning his wolf felt for her however he knew how their colorful history would get in the way of their so called mating ritual. What can he do? Saunter up to the witch and mark her as his right then and there in the great hall? Would she accept his explanation? Or would she give him another round of that punch that just about reduced his ego to a pile of ashes. It seemed like any scenario he played in his head was too crazy or very unlikely to happen.

For the fifth time that day he set his face in his hands. Surrounded by open books, hair mussed and groaning at the difficult situation he was in, was how his mother found him.

"Oh Draco-" she cooed.

He immediately cut her off, snarling in frustration.

"Please mother. I'm not in the mood for sympathy or advice on winning a witch's heart."

She raised her eyebrows at his bravado, finding it both simultaneously irritating and amusing. As she walked closer to her son, she picked up her emerald green robes and skirts to settle herself comfortably on the floor next to him, a serene smile appeared on her usually pinched face.

"Relax darling. I'm not here to offer you either of those things. I feel that you don't want or need them. Rather, I'm here to offer my support and...blessing if you will."

At this the Malfoy heir's eyes widened, his jaw almost turning slack at her declaration.

"Unless you're not in the mood for that either?"

The subtle hint of annoyance shone through his mother's beautifully made up face, which was more than enough encouragement for him to choose his words much more carefully.

"It's not that mother. I'm just quite shocked you aren't appalled at the idea of a...muggleborn sullying our family name."

Her lips pursed before speaking, appearing as though she was taking care with her words as well.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Draco. We've long past blood prejudice thanks to the war. In fact, that Granger girl probably has more status than all of the good wizarding names combined thanks to her helping saving the world."

A proverbial lightbulb dinged to life in his mind.

"Now I understand why you're suddenly giving me your blessing mother." He drawled, flinging an unwanted book behind him.

"Don't accuse me of being cruel darling. I am merely taking advantage of this situation as best I can." She glanced at her perfectly manicured nails very casually. This suddenly fueled his anger and before he knew it, his voice got lower and he was already growling.

"Situation? More like my life! How is it I get stuck with her for a mate?!"

Naricssa rolled her eyes at him.

"Spare me the dramatics darling."

"Excuse me?" The low rumbling in his chest grew more yet he tried to contain it. Werewolf or not, he still had manners especially when faced with the woman who taught them to him.

"Playing dumb simply does not suit you."

His eye twitched at her airy reply.

"I've known since you were in third year that you fancied the witch."

"How could you have possibly come to that conclusion?! I've done nothing but rant about her gall to punch me in the face!"

It was amazing really. Even when having a curse taint his mind and body, his mother was perfectly at ease. Even going as far as to tease and lecture him.

"Exactly. You hated her."

"Yes, that's the word. Not fancy."

"On the contrary, you wouldn't have hated her unless you were interested in her in the first place. After all, love and hate are but two sides of the same coin. If you simply thought she was worth nothing more than the dirt beneath your shoe, you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of ranting about that time she smacked you back in school."

Silence greeted her matter of fact response.

"Or even when she showed up to the ball with the Bulgarian seeker. I remember our conversation rather vividly. You were going on and on about how muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to attend, much less in fine clothing."

An illiterate grumble left his lips.

"After all, young males know nothing of showing affection besides being an absolute idiot. Much like how a boy would pull on a girl's pigtails to get her attention."

Still he refused to reply.

Quite suddenly, a soft hand cupped his cheek, grabbing his attention from the old pages to the aging face of his mother.

"I just want you to know that you're not alone in this love."

And just like that, the growl in his chest lessened considerably. Of course his anger and hunger was ever present yet the soft and fervent words from the woman who raised him helped to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, he never was one for sugary sentiments or declarations of love. In that sense, he took after his father where he spoke with actions instead of words.

His hand reached up to cover the hand holding his cheek.

Naricssa smiled.

...

Coming back to Hogwarts was, for lack of a better term, bloody boring. Everyone was in high spirits coming from the war, congratulating those who stood by the Order. No one outwardly stated his family's involvement in everything yet he could feel their stares, hear their whispers in the halls as he walked through them. But that didn't really bother him. What was a nuisance was all the moving around and hugging. It was giving him a headache. He wasn't against physical contact or affection. True, the squealing hufflepuffs did turn his stomach yet what really bothered him was his senses being overwhelmed. All the movement, sound and smell. It was almost too much to handle. Being a werewolf was definitely difficult when alone in the manor. Diagon alley was twice as bad. But here in the crowds of students, teachers and familiars was almost too much. He made sure to make his way to the great hall at an even pace, ignoring the strong urge to run at breakneck speed to escape all the noise. Once seated at the far end of the Slytherin table, he scanned the room, already searching for a pair of warm brown eyes that seemed to quiet the storm of emotions inside him. He was not in the mood to deal with idle gossip or bother with the other snakes. He had one goal and that was to find her.

Thanks to his heightened senses he could distinguish each voice in the hall. Including that of his close mates. Pansy was prattling on about how cold he was to her. Blaise was quiet whereas Theo was vocal, curious why their infamous Draco was being "a little bitch" by keeping to himself. He knew that it was clear bait to get a rise out of him. Nott never meant half the shite that comes out of his mouth. Most cases it was only to elicit a response for his amusement. Just when he was about to leave the hall, a scent permeated the air, making him stop completely.

_Vanilla_

The noise disappeared.

_Roses_

Gravity seemed to stop pulling him to the ground and towards something, someone else.

_Nectar_

His chest relaxed when he saw her. When he started listening in her conversation with the rest of the supposed golden trio, a wicked grin split his lips.

Hermione Granger was giving Weasley the burn of a lifetime.

This caused him immense joy. Not just the fact the red head was getting exactly what he deserved for embarrassing his mate but the knowledge and view of her standing on her own and dominating their verbal spar. There was nothing sexier than a woman who knew how to win.

He saw the blush rising to her cheeks and the fire in her eyes.

Fucking hell he wanted her.

And apparently, so did Theo.

When Theo exclaimed to Blaise his intentions regarding his mate, he could feel his muscles tense in anticipation, itching to rip the meat from Nott's bones.

Clearly his wolf had a sadistic streak.

Sadly he couldn't quench his need for blood without causing a scene so Draco settled for a vicious glare directed at Theo. Who in turn seemed to shrink into his seat making him feel a little bit better.

With a satisfied hum, he finished the bloody steak on his plate before getting up and leaving the great hall, fully intent on hunting his mate down.

...

Draco could smell her.

She was wandering the halls, clearly searching for a specific room. It took him a few moments to realize she was heading for the alcove hidden in one of the towers. He knew this area because it was where he would take his previous conquests for a quick shag before class. Using one of the lupine traits he actually enjoyed such as speed, Draco was able to overtake his witch and arrive in the room before she did.

A part of him wanted to ravish her as soon as she entered.

The other, much humane part rationalized that it would push her away instead of pull her closer. Considering how logical she was and not as easily swayed to shagging like most girls he knew.

Therefore they agreed to look as nonchalant as possible.

Which was how she found Draco, sitting on the floor as if he was taking an afternoon nap.

As their conversation went on, he could hear and smell everything. How her heart rate would pick up the closer he got. How her voice would quiver when he went inside her personal space. How her thighs clenched, keeping her sweet scent trapped inside.

He pulled back his attention to their conversation, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Couldn't she feel the same pull as he did?

Hopefully this mate ordeal didn't just apply to the werewolf.

"About what? Fancying me? You, Draco Malfoy pureblood prince of Slytherin are interested in a mudblood?"

He saw her flinch at the word and that made something inside him twinge painfully.

"If that mudblood is my mate then the answer is yes."

A pregnant silence ensued.

"You've got to be joking."

Bloody hell if only.

"I wish I was. Trust me."

Hermione didn't seem to accept his response.

"How can you possibly expect me to trust a snake like you?"

Fair point.

However his wolf didn't appreciate her refusal or doubt. He felt heat flare behind his eyes for a split second before replying.

"I believe it's werewolf, granger."

She narrowed her eyes, already lost in thought. He knew she was trying to figure out if he was lying or not and if he was indeed telling the truth, how did he end up cursed with lycanthropy?

"I'll answer all the questions buzzing around that head of yours Granger, relax."

Her brow quirked up at him.

"Relax?! How can I relax after being told I'm the mate of sodding Draco Mal-mbbff!"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Draco soundly kissing her.

Heat exploded between them. Pleasure so intense he felt almost dizzy with it. His lips molded against hers and he made sure she felt how much he wanted her in that one touch. His tongue ran along the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance. However when she didn't relent and open those sweet lips of hers, he decided to pay attention to different parts of her body.

His hands caressed her cheeks, tangling into her wild brown hair and finally settling themselves around her waist, pulling her closer in hopes to fit her snugly against his body. She resisted at first however the fact she didn't push him away gave him some hope. Merlin, he could practically taste her desire for him in the air. The sweet scent was heavy, filling his lungs and making him feel drunk off the smell of her arousal.

He felt his own harden even further, making the friction between them a delicious torture.

Bloody hell, he'd been waiting for this far too long.

When he felt her returning his kiss, his wolf howled in triumph and pleasure.

"Malfoy-" She gasped around his lips, her brown eyes filled with confusion and want.

"For once stop bloody talking and just feel Granger."

His teeth nipped at the spot where her neck met her shoulder before-

"As tempting as that sounds, I've got class."

A burst of wind hit his body full force, knocking him off his feet and definitely killing the mood.

Thankfully he was able to regain his balance and save himself from a nasty and very embarrassing fall. Although he was impressed with her use of non-verbal magic, he felt his wolf growl deep within his throat.

He openly glared at the witch before him who looked rather smug.

"That was unnecessary." He muttered darkly.

"That was me proving another point to yet another annoying prick."

"I think you quite liked my prick-"

She raised her wand threateningly.

"Just stating facts mate."

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Mate? Don't look so dumbfounded. I know you know exactly what that means Granger. You're the smartest witch here."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Malfoy."

"That's debatable. But I know you feel it too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fucking shite. This witch was driving him mad in more ways than one.

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Only when I have to deal with narcissistic, spoiled, delusional slytherin twats!"

"So you've spoken to Theo then?" A blonde eyebrow raised in question.

She looked about ready to pull out her hair.

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"No. I'm your mate. And you're mine. End of story."

A scoff left her lips at that statement.

"You don't own me Malfoy. I'm a person, not some brand new broom or wand you can buy at a shop."

Mentally he smacked his face at his poor choice of words. He tried again, this time slower and with his hands away from her body.

"For once I'm not lying or trying to be an absolute arse. We really are mated. I've known the whole summer since I saw you at Diagon alley. I tried denying it at first but fucking hell I...we both want you."

"We?"

"My wolf. He also chose you."

"Merlin. This is too much. I'm leaving."

His wolf howled at the notion of Hermione leaving him. She turned after reaching the entryway, her warm brown eyes suddenly fiery, displaying the lioness within.

"And if you ever try to kiss me again, I'll make sure you can't get that up."

She eyed his erection pointedly before exiting the alcove, leaving him with a raging hard-on and another question.

How the bloody hell was he going to get Hermione Granger to let him near her again?

The wolf growled in excitement and anticipation.

Well, at least they could agree on one thing.

The chase was always the best part.

...

yaaaaay~

stares expectantly*

Hope you liked it

runs away to work on chapter 3*

\- VZ


	3. 3

After leaving the hidden room, the brunette attended her charms class, on edge and flushed from her meeting with a certain slytherin. The feeling of his mouth on hers wouldn't leave her mind nor the desire running through her like electricity. She then made the decision to be late to dinner and headed straight for her dormitory.

Hermione then promptly fell into her bed and stripped her knickers, throwing them behind her shoulder as she cast a non-verbal silencing charm around her four poster bed. The curtains hid her sweaty, flushed body from prying eyes much to her relief and privacy. This, touching herself, was not part of her plan to get the best grades nor getting the title of Head girl. However it did help in relieving the pent up tension kept coiled tight within her body, which was entirely the fault of a blonde prat who had no right to elicit such wanton feelings within her.

Her fingers lightly caressed her breasts through the thin cotton shirt they were all required to wear. Her nipples already taught and straining against the white fabric. She pinched them before moaning, her eyes closing and reveling in the heat pooling between her legs. As her hands ran down the length of her body, she felt the ball in her lower belly coil tighter and tighter, making each sensation so much sweeter. She hiked up her skirt to her waist and spread her legs wide. This action opened her up and she felt the cool air hit her lower lips. The sudden change in temperature did nothing to cool her rapidly heating form.

"Mmm…"

One hand reached down to spread her slick folds, revealing the swollen little nub of flesh that never failed to bring her pleasure. The other dipped into her entrance, gathering the moisture and coming back up to circle her clit, making her eyes nearly cross in ecstasy. Her hips thrust up slightly against her hand as she then rubbed up and down, slowly and softly, tightening the ball inside her even further.

Hermione knew that this orgasm was going to be intense, she could feel it already, so close and within her reach.

The fingers that weren't causing delicious sensations on the bud at the top of her opening slipped inside her, adding more stimulus and pleasure that it felt as if flames were licking her body. She added another finger and put more force into her pumping and rubbing, effectively taking her closer to her peak but it wasn't enough.

"Ohhhh...ahhh…"

She knew the picture she made, all spread out and dripping wet on her bed but she simply didn't care. Every touch and feeling was so sinfully delicious and intense that it was all she could focus on. Yet she was missing something. Usually this was enough to bring her to the proverbial heaven of orgasm but…

Suddenly an image appeared in her mind, all pale blonde hair, angular features and intense grey eyes.

The tightly coiled ball of heat between her legs suddenly exploded, making a ragged moan leave her lips. Her fingers kept rubbing tiny circles on her swollen clit, prolonging the pleasure that made her toes curl and her back arch. The other hand no longer pumped in and out. Instead she buried it deep within her hot, slick entrance, finding the sweet spot inside and applying pressure. Quivering and shaky from her ongoing orgasm, she barely noticed a name leave her lips.

"Ohhh...Draco…"

Moments later, the intense heat slowly dulled and faded away, resulting in a sweaty, thoroughly satisfied Hermione Granger.

Once the glow of her orgasm disappeared completely, her brain then caught up with everything. The realization she masturbated because of and the thought of Draco Malfoy was extremely worrying. Especially after being told she was his mate and he was a werewolf. Unsure of which frightened her even more, she closed her eyes and chose to drift off for much needed rest, completely unaware that a pair of ears was listening to her every movement and moan since she left the alcove.

…

Skipping dinner was not the best idea. This was Hermione's conclusion as she went down the marble staircases, fully intent to find a late night snack at the kitchens. Although she knew no one would made a huge fuss of her being up past curfew due to a growling stomach, she still wanted to avoid an encounter with Filch as much as possible. With that in mind, she hurried along the halls, looking much like a sneaky mouse rather than a fierce lioness.

As she made her way to the stock of food to quell the loud rumbling in her stomach, her thoughts wandered.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was a werewolf.

Draco Malfoy was a werewolf and she was his mate.

Bloody hell.

No matter how many times she turned and twisted the words in her mind, the whole situation still seemed surreal.

How did the prat even manage to get bitten?

Did it have anything to do with the Dark Lord's plan to murder Professor Dumbledore? What if this was an elaborate ruse to embarrass her just for laughs?

But then again, what reason did he have to lie?

And as much as she tried to deny the pull between them, she couldn't stop feeling it. The raw need to be wrapped in his arms, to have his hands caress every inch of her skin was maddening. All she wanted was to taste his lips, press herself so close against him that they wouldn't know where he ended and she began.

A thin sheen of sweat broke out on her skin and desire started to build within her.

Merlin's sake.

At least this explains the hunger in his gaze earlier as well as the sudden attraction she felt for the git.

"A bit late to be out isn't it?"

An undignified squeak left her lips at the amused voice behind her. Hermione whirled around and was surprised to see Theodore Nott smirking, his shoulder leaning against the wall with his arms crossed casually.

Snakes seemed to be slithering around everywhere today. The year had just begun and she's had more encounters and conversations with them more than her fellow housemates.

Definitely not a good sign.

"Theodore, how nice to see you." She pasted a smile on her face and tried very hard to steer her thoughts away from a certain blonde with grey eyes.

"What are you doing out past curfew?"She questioned him, wondering why she had such rotten luck. Well, this was at least slightly better than Filch. He raised his brows at her form, which didn't look any less guilty, backed up against the wall.

"I believe I just asked you that Miss Granger. I am performing my duties as a prefect of the school. You however, seem to be doing quite the opposite."

"That's quite an accusation." She muttered before resuming her walk towards the kitchens, not even bothering to look behind her shoulder if he was following.It seemed that he wasn't serious in reporting her presence to any of the faculty so the fear left her quickly, leaving nothing but hunger.

"More of an astute observation."

He had long legs and was athletic so it was no wonder he caught up to her brisk pace.

"Well if you must know, I am getting myself a snack."

Finally the kitchen door came into view. Pushing into the room, she walked in and was overwhelmed with the smell of spices and the heat of the ovens. Even late into the night it seems like the house elves never did stop working, much to Hermione's irritation. She needed to fill up her petition for all magical creatures under any form or bond of employment to be given proper working hours.

"Dinner wasn't enough? My my Granger, I never knew you had such an appetite." Nott waved away the smoke the poofed into existence and smirked at the sight of her politely asking an elf for some food.

"I skipped dinner." Her reply was swift as she went back to addressing the tiny creature.

"How come?"

"Are you always this inquisitive?" Her fingers came up to massage her temples which elicited a chuckle from his lips.

"I prefer curious." She was torn between something savory and something sweet. Her teeth worried at her lips while the elf before her waited patiently, her eyes big and eager to serve.

"Isn't curiosity a raven's trait?"

"And isn't cruelty a snake's?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Great hall. You. Weasley. That row the two of you had."

Wonderful, even the slytherins heard that.

"Just a friendly disagreement."

"Didn't look friendly at all." He shrugged briefly, clearly doubting her answer.

"Your point being?"

All she wanted was food, not an overly questioning male.

"That maybe you're more suited to be with the likes of snakes than Lions."

Now that took her by surprise. So much so that she shifted her attention from the elf and faced Theodore completely.

"I highly doubt that Theodore."

"Call me Theo." He winked roguishly.

Oh my, another arrogant prat who is used to women falling over his feet.

Hermione rolled her eyes and finally decided on something sweet.

When silence was his only reply, Nott spoke again, relentless in his flirting.

"This is the part where you tell me I can call you by your first name."

"I think it's a bit soon for that. What with this being our first real conversation and all."

"You're cute."

"And you're pestering me."

"Feisty too. I like it."

"Merlin's sake! I just want to eat! Will you-"

"Here." He held out a cookie, warm and covered in white chocolate chips. "Have a bite."

She eyed the delicious treat as if it was a scorpion ready to sting.

When did he even get that?

"Come on Granger, not all men are gits."

"That has yet to be proven." She murmured. But before she could reach for the cookie herself, Theodore quickly yet gently slipped it past her lips, a devilish grin on his handsome face.

"Mmfgh…" The unladylike sound would have embarrassed Hermione, making blood rush to her cheeks. Yet the sweet taste of sugar filled her mouth, effectively diverting her attention from the male before her to the treat she was currently chewing.

"Good?"

A small smile played at her lips at his question.

Her reaction, albeit small, was more than enough encouragement for him to step closer, a

"Thought so. Well…"

Much like a sudden thunderstorm, the relaxed and happy expression on his face disappeared, leaving only tension.

"...it seems you have company."

A hand snaked around her waist, pulling her against an extremely warm body, a body she was very familiar with and had been craving for the past few hours.

"Draco." Theodore murmured, appearing miffed and apprehensive at the same time.

"Nott." He growled, his breath hot against her neck.

"Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing here-"

She didn't even finish her sentence. The world tipped around her as the blonde deftly picked her petite body off the ground and draped her across his shoulder, with her bum next to his cheek and in the air.

Perfect, the git was carrying her around like a sack of tomatoes.

"Put me down this instant you cocky, spoilt-"

Once again she didn't finish her sentence. For Malfoy had vanished from the kitchens and taking her with him, leaving a rather annoyed yet curious Theodore Nott.


	4. 4

Draco was never the jealous sort. Nor did he care enough about the women he chased after to actually know what they've been doing if they weren't shagging. But he felt compelled to keep track of his mate as she went about her day. The sound of parchment being rolled open, the scratch of a quill on paper or even the disappointed sigh when she wasn't called by a professor were the sounds he expected to hear. Definitely not needy little moans and wet sounds of penetration. The wolf inside him growled in hunger, clearly in one with the human part of him that wanted Hermione Granger naked and spread open beneath him. When her ragged breathing picked up in pace, he immediately left the library and hurried into his dorm. Unfortunately it was occupied by Blaise and a conquest of his own but no matter, the curtains hid most of their nudity and he was never much of a prude. He even remembered sharing women with Blaise in the past. Of all his mates it was Zabini who was the most open and least judgemental of them all. Which of course was why he trusted him. Even with his secret of being infected with Lycanthropy.

But he didn't dwell on that too long, right now he had much more important matters to take care of. Such as the throbbing need in his pants.

Closing the curtains behind him, he waved his wand, silencing the area around his bed and removed his clothes, leaving him sweaty, naked and excited to have something real to wank off to. His imagination was mediocre next to the breathy sounds his mate was making.

His mind focused on her voice. Everything else around him simply disappeared.

"Mmm…"

His hand found his length, hot and hard. He stroked up and down, slowly at first, savoring every sound and if he concentrated hard enough, the smell of Hermione. She was sweet yet tangy, the perfect combination that simply made his mouth water. His fingers tightened as his pace quickened, wanting nothing more than to climax just as she did.

"Ohhhh...ahhh…"

Fuck, she was close. He didn't have to be a werewolf to sense that.

His hips thrust upwards into the tight fist his hand made, pretending he was pumping into the lithe, soft body of his mate. The veins around his erect member were pulsing strongly, a sign that he was ready to come as hard as she was.

"Ohhh...Draco."

His eyes widened hearing his name, moaned lowly and wantonly by the woman he wanted most. The wolf inside him howled in pleasure at the revelation that she was touching herself and climaxing to the thought of him. That brought him over the edge quickly. He shut his eyes when he came, unaware that his other hand tore into the mattress beside him, digging deep into the foam with his claws. Hot jets of cum spurted from his length, painting his sheets and chest in a creamy white. He groaned as his hand continued to pump up and down, slowly this time, milking himself dry.

"Fuck, Hermione."

Despite the sticky mess he made, a contented sigh left his lips, completely sated and it felt like the raging tension and desire he felt faded away-

In mind's eye he could see her bite those soft pink lips in an attempt to muffle her moans of delight, her fair skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat while she had her legs wide open, exposing herself in the most beautiful way possible.

-only to come back full force. The reality that his mate, who had pushed him away and rejected him mere hours ago, wanted him as much as he craved her, was an aphrodisiac in itself. Wanking would never be enough. Not after hearing how sexy she sounded. Not after smelling her juices which he had doubt slid down her thighs and into her sheets.

His eyes glowed within the confines of his bed.

He was going to find her tonight and fuck her so thoroughly that she'd beg for more and never push him away again.

…

Fucking hell.

Did Theodore fucking Nott seriously think he had a chance with his mate?

Already Draco could feel his nails lengthen and sharpen in claws, spurred on by his anger for the man getting handsy with Granger. He slipped into the kitchens easily, following the pair, fully intent on ruining his housemate's attempts at flirtation.

When he saw Theodore slip a cookie past those perfectly pink lips, he saw red.

Without even considering the repercussions of appearing out of nowhere, breaking the rules regarding curfew and making a scene even the Hogwarts elves will whisper about, he stepped in, his eyes flashing quickly between gold and grey.

Without much ceremony, he carried Hermione easily on his shoulder and let out an involuntary growl at Nott before leaving, wanting nothing more than to put a large amount of distance between them.

Hermione fussed and threatened him with a venom even his housemates couldn't muster. He smirked at the cute sounds of indignation she made, amused at how such a powerful witch could be so ferocious one minute then flustered and at a loss of words the next.

Knowing how talented and skilled she was with a wand and wandless magic, Granger could have easily escaped his hold. The fact she was still within his grasp was proof enough she wanted him back. Now, he was going to make sure she no longer denied the bond they shared. No matter how unbelievably stubborn she was or hell bent on holding onto the difficult past they had.

He sped through the halls until he arrived at a familiar spot in front of an empty wall. Draco silently willed the doors of the Room of Requirement to appear, already planning what lay ready for them inside.

"You've got a seriously-"

"Amazing arse? Handsome face? Smart and immeasurable wit?" He interjected as the wall before them shifted and moved, the marble reassembling itself into a shape of a large and thick wooden door inlaid with large swirls and classic designs.

"-idiotic brain in that skull of yours if you think for once second that this is remotely funny or that I won't report you for breaking curfew-"

Draco pushed open the door with his free hand and stepped in, pleased to see that the room was nothing if not meticulous. His eyes scanned the area quickly, pleased to see that it included everything he wanted for his plan to seduce and claim Granger.

"Just like you were? I never thought you were a hypocrite."

She flushed at his mild tone.

"I-i was getting food. I have a legitimate reason for being up after hours. You on the other hand don't have one."

"Presumptuous little thing aren't you, mate?"

His endearment must have triggered memories of their earlier meeting because the light flush on her cheeks suddenly darkened.

"Don't call me that." She huffed.

"Denial doesn't suit you." He countered.

The indignant little groan that left her lips made a small chuckle leave his.

"Buggering hell Malfoy, explain to me why you've been carrying me around like a bloody sack of potatoes!" Her cheeks were pink from frustration and Draco simply loved how easy it was to rile her up.

"Why explain when you can see for yourself?" He murmured, a mischievous smirk on his face, as he lowered her down on her own two feet. However he didn't want to detach from her form so he merely rightened her body and circled her waist with his arms, fully enveloping her petite frame. A low growl rumbled in his throat, his wolf's excitement mirroring his.

He noticed how her eyes widened at what the room had created for them and revelled at the deepening blush on her fair cheeks.

The furniture, in his opinion was quite tasteful with its dark rose varnish and simple design. A large four poster bed with white linen curtains that drape artfully around the wooden posts, sat in the center of the room which was scattered with candles, both on the floor and some floating, giving the room a warm glow. However these weren't the only sources of light. Draco wanted the ceiling to be charmed like the great hall and of course the room did not disappoint. Stars shone above their heads, the white marble transformed into a universe of small blinking lights.

He ran his fingers down her arms, his nails slightly scraping her skin just enough to make goosebumps appear.

"Why?"

"I think I've made my intentions extremely clear earlier today."

"By intentions you mean snogging?"

"I mean marking what's mine..."

He felt her shiver within his grasp.

"...until I was so rudely interrupted." Draco nipped the shell of her ear teasingly, delighting in her body's obvious responses to his touches.

"This is…" she began, leaning into his front. He doubted she was conscious of her movements but he wasn't going to complain.

"Sensual?" His fingertips caressed her neck, tilting it to the side so he had better access to her skin. She shook her head slightly at his guess.

"Mm...how about hot?" He made sure to lick the spot where her neck ended and shoulder began before blowing air against her skin, just to make her shiver in pleasure again.

Again, the brunette in his arms shook her head, her brown hair following the subtle movement.

"Alright...maybe more of wet?" The front of his pants became much too tight when she let out one of those breathy moans as soon as he placed an open mouthed kiss beneath her ear.

No surprise, she replied with a soft "No."

"Enlighten me then." The challenge was clear and he hoped to all the Gods above and below that she would accept.

"I was going to say-" Her breathing quickened and he heard how her heart was hammering away in her ribs. It was satisfying, the knowledge he was affecting her as much as she was affecting him, it made his inner wolf lick his maws in anticipation.

"-absolutely crazy." She muttered before turning abruptly and kissing him senseless.

…

It was wrong.

Touching, kissing and groping Malfoy as if he was the only lifeline in the middle of the ocean she was stranded in. The waves pushing and pulling, filling her lungs with water and threatening to drown her. It was almost frightening. How everything around her seemed chaotic and he was the only stable, tangible thing that could keep her sane.

Who would've thought the irritating ferret who she punched back in third year would turn into a man she'd desire years later?

He let out a low groan at her tenacity, which she would later on blush and be embarrassed about. She was never this uninhibited or wanton. Definitely not with Ron, someone she trusted with her life, so she inwardly wondered how she can be this way with Draco.

"You're thinking too much." Strong hands gripped her waist before sliding down, lower till he cupped her ass and pulled her even closer, grinding their bodies together.

The hot stiff erection pushing against her belly made her mouth water.

"I-i can't help it sometimes."

"Clearly." His eyes rolled at her reply.

"Did you ever wonder why we're in this predicament?" Her words must've affected him because his hands stopped his ministrations abruptly.

"Charming way to describe my condition Granger."

Merlin, She could feel his anger simmering just beneath his words.

"I'm not talking about your wolf. Lycanthropy doesn't make you less of a person. You just have to adjust...your lifestyle."

She saw how his tense shoulders immediately relaxed at her statement. This made her heart ache a little. Being bitten and infected by a werewolf did more than just change one's lifestyle. People looked at and treated you differently, especially when you were big in the pureblood society. From what Lupin had shared with her before, it was as if your blood was tainted, therefore dirtying your name and family's image.

"Alright then, if my wolf isn't bothering that big brain of yours then what is?"

"This." Hermione gave him a pointed look and gestured to their entwined bodies.

"My prick?" He raised one perfectly shaped brow, his eyes dancing with humor and mischief.

"Us being mated, you git!"

"I'm just teasing you mate."

"Aren't you the least bit curious why me? Why not another pureblood or-"

"Listen Granger. I don't know and I don't care. All I am sure of is that I want you, just you and to be perfectly clear, I don't share."

Silence ensued after his rather blunt statement.

"You're talking about Nott."

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Must you always be so sarcastic?"

"Must you always be so sexy?"

"This conversation isn't going anywhere."

"Exactly. Which is why you should talk less and feel more."

Draco smirked before kissing her again, making sure she couldn't form coherent sentences for the rest of the night.

…

Another slytherin was out past curfew that night and was currently creeping in the hallways, searching for a certain blonde. When it was clear he wasn't going to be turning up anytime soon, the figure headed for the dungeons, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"You've got a seriously-"

A loud and clearly upset female voice stopped the slytherin from moving a muscle.

Shit.

It's Granger.

"Amazing arse? Handsome face? Smart and immeasurable wit?"

And...Draco?!

The third party quickly cast a disillusionment charm as well as a silencing spell on herself before racing to the pair of voices.

"-idiotic brain in that skull of yours if you think for once second that this is remotely funny or that I won't report you for breaking curfew-"

Pansy arrived just in time to see Draco step through a large doorway, carrying Granger on his shoulder with ease and a smirk on his handsome face.

No.

Way.

In.

Fucking.

Hell.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?!

…

A loud, ear grating shriek woke the students that night. Most of course ignored it and went back to bed, assuming it was nearly headless Nick and the bloody baron causing some ruckus in the night with the other ghosts. However, those deep in the castle knew better.

"Merlin's tits. Pansy needs to shut the hell up." Millicent groaned, covering her head with a plushy pillow.

"Agreed. I wonder what's got her panties in a twist." Daphne yawned.

"Definitely not Malfoy. Heaven knows those two aren't at it anymore." Astoria added before readjusting her blanket and burrowing deeper under the covers.

The girls giggled and nodded at her statement.

"Oh well. Knowing Pansy, we'll find out first thing tomorrow so excuse me ladies…" Daphne waved her wand and extinguished the lamps, plunging the room into darkness.

"I wonder who Draco is with if not Parkinson." Astoria whispered to Millicent.

"Probably some Beauxbatons bitch."

"Yeah, you're right."

Soon enough, both girls were asleep. Save for a fuming Pansy currently plotting ways to make life a living hell for a bushy haired, loud mouthed gryffindor.

…

Yaaay!

So that's chapter 4 :3

Hope ya enjoyed it and don't forget to review and tell me what ya think. - VZ


End file.
